


you can draw me

by Feathered_lightning



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Self-Harm, dobby as a person, emo harry, i don't want to spoil the story so additional tags will be added, minerva McGonagall as an art teacher, remus lupin as an english teacher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-02-18 05:57:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13093842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathered_lightning/pseuds/Feathered_lightning
Summary: AU between abuse and bullying harry finds sanctuary in art. The new kid in town, Draco Malfoy and his boyfriend seem to have a bit a problem with harry though he has no idea why. When Draco And Harry become friends some of his biggest secrets are spilled and Draco helps him clean them up.





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i have fifteen chapters made so...

“Fat pigs” the emerald-eyed kid spoke under his breath.

He had woken up hungry and left his cupboard to get a little snack but his aunt and uncle were in the kitchen eating AGAIN! Harry went back into his cupboard. Knowing he was not going to be able to go back to sleep before school he took out his art supplies his teacher had given him, she had told him he has real talent(like he would get something so glorious from those pigs nope!)not knowing what the drawing would turn out to be he just put pencil to paper and let his emotions guide him.

SCENE

Harry looked at the abstract drawing something was missing, he just didn’t know what it was.

“Time to get ready for school you freak” harry’s uncle vernon said through the slits in the cupboard door.

Harry turned on the light to let his uncle know he was up. He heard the heavy footsteps of his uncle leaving before he slipped on a black shirt and black skinny jeans along with his black and white converse. He put on his circular glasses but didn’t bother trying to fix his untidy head of hair, besides it went with the emo look he had going. Harry knew his cousin Dudley had already left for school and he was left walking by himself again. 

“OMG Harry, I almost thought you weren’t coming” Hermione said being more dramatic than necessary, the whole crew nodded and agreed with her.

“Yeah mate, and you need to really get over this emo phase” Ron said walking over to him and putting his arm around his shoulder.

“Ron!” Hermione exclaimed slapping his arm

“What?” Ron asked looking innocent.

“That was extremely rude” Hermione replied.

 

“It’s alright Hermione, i’m sure he meant no harm” harry said cutting off any replies or arguments.

“Now come on we are gonna be late for class” harry said even though he knew there was still ten minutes before first hour started. He walked away before any of his friends could protest.

Harry entered his english class and say towards the back of the room, he hated this class, because he was no good at english and he had this class with Dudley. Why couldn’t Dudley go to a different private school? Oh yeah because this was the only mixed sex school it was this or the all boys school ‘Durmstrang’. 

“Hey, freak you ready for a beating tonight” Harry heard Dudley say. He looked up from his drawing he was trying to finish, he shrugged and went back to drawing. A fat hand smacked his desk and Dudley was about to say something else when Mr. Lupin walked in.

“Mr. Dursley, I advise you to stop bullying Mr. Potter or you will find yourself in Principle Dumbledore’s office this morning” Mr. lupin said.

Dudley scoffed and moved to his seat.

“Fat sack” harry mumbled to himself but of course Mr.Lupin heard him and chuckled, he had impeccable hearing. Harry went back to his drawing as more kids began to file in. Harry finished his drawing of an abstract dragon just as the bell rang signaling class to start. Harry put away his art supplies and drawing and took out a notebook and a pencil. 

SCENE

Towards the end of class harry had drowned out all of what Mr. Lupin was rambling about and started to draw in his english notebook. The bell rang signaling the end of class snapping harry out of his drawing haze, he looked at the drawing in his notebook that he had no memory of drawing, from far away it looked looked a dragon’s head but if you looked close enough you could see that in the dragon’s right eye was a smaller drawing of a boy who looked to be about his age. Harry gathered his supplies and walked to his art class.

In art harry pulled out his ipod that was provided by the school and put in his headphones(also  
given to him in courtesy of the school) and turned on his music. He took out a blank piece of paper but couldn’t figure out what to draw. He went through loads of paper crumpling them when he messed up. Harry began to get frustrated, this never happened to him he was always able to get his creative juices flowing. Trying to calm down harry focused on the music blaring through his headphones, ‘Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time’ by Panic! At The Disco was playing.

After fifteen minutes or so Harry still had nothing the bell rang and he headed to his science room. He again ignored the teachers ramblings and sat there staring at the wall. Harry snapped out of his trance when he notice Neville standing next to him.

“Hey Neville, what’s up?” harry asked 

“Umm…. we are partners for the project” Neville said looking confused.

“Project?” harry said expecting clarification, instead Neville ignored the question and asked one of his own.

“Harry are you feeling okay, everything’s okay at home?” Neville said a worried look on his face.

Harry furrowed his brows “yeah” he lied. 

He knew he couldn’t tell anyone he was abused not even the people closest to him.

“Okay” Neville said his worrying features calming a bit, he still looked like he suspected something.

SCENE

Harry was out of it for the rest of the day. He and Neville made plans to meet at the local library to start on their project.

On the way home from the library it began to rain, harry was soaked to the bone by the time he reached the Dursley’s.

“Boy is that you!” harry heard his uncle say from the living room as he stepped through the front door.

“Yes, uncle Vernon” harry called to him. Great he was home, which usually meant he was in trouble, harry quickly changed out of his sopping wet clothes into dry ones. He went to his room(a cupboard he had convinced them to make a little bigger) and sat on his cot waiting for his uncle. 

When harry heard the cupboard door open he looked up from his book.

“I heard you got Dudley in trouble today in english boy, now that’s unacceptable so tonight i won’t touch you but you will stay in this cupboard until i feel like letting you out, you will not go to school you will not eat unless i give you food and you will not shower, you will not step foot outside of this room! Do i make myself clear” his uncle yelled at him

“Yessir” harry nodded. He watched the guy walk out, he heard the lock click from the outside. Harry turned away from the door and cried silently until he fell asleep. 

SCENE

Harry counted three days of no food and barely any water before his uncle Vernon said he would let him out but only to go to school and to come back home immediately only to return to the cupboard, to this harry agreed anything was better than staying in there for another full day.

When harry got to school on friday he didn’t see the crew until lunch.

“Hey mate, how have you been” Ron greeted him when he sat down at the lunch table.

“Fine, i just had a little cold, stayed home for a couple of days” harry lied, he seemed to be doing a lot of that as of late.

“Harry are you feeling alright, you looking a little pale” Hermione asked sounding more concerned than harry would have liked.

“yeah, i’m okay still getting over that cold” Harry replied laughing nervously why can’t they just let this go, harry thought.

“Are you sure you’re---”

“I said i was fine” harry snapped. They all stared at him in shock of his sudden outburst.

Ron broke the silence “sorry mate we were just trying to help” 

“Yea harry, only trying to help, it’s just you’ve been so distant lately we were all really worried” Ginny agreed. Harry and Ginny had dated for a while but they broke it off cause they agreed they would be better off as friends, anything he wouldn’t or couldn’t tell Ron he told her.

Harry sighed you’re right everything is not okay I knew you guys would began to suspect something you were all always so smart, Harry wanted t say but willed the words to come out differently “i’m sorry for snapping, but i swear i’m fine” he lied again, lying was beginning to be easier than he would have liked. Everyone nodded and ate their food in silence for the rest of the lunch period. Harry just picked at his food, after three days of no food and barely any liquids in his system he wasn’t as hungry as he thought he would be. 

He still caught sympathetic and worried glances from his friend but brushed them off, he had a free period up next and he needed to draw it’s the only way he could blow off steam he hoped silently the block keeping is creative juices from flowing had gone away.

The bell rang and he bid his farewells to his friends before heading to free period. He was greeted by his art teacher when he entered the room, yes an art day! He thought excitedly. He immediately found an empty seat and took out his art supplies this time he knew he wanted to draw something he put in his headphones and began drawing his hand moving to the beat of ‘Just One Yesterday’ by Fall Out Boy. 

“Good job, harry cool dragon” Mrs. McGonagall said. Harry looked at his drawing the dragon had silver eyes and platinum blond scales.

Harry smiled “thanks Mrs. McGonagall” Harry went back to adding detail to his drawing. 

“Hey freak nice drawing” a fat kid said trying to grab at harry’s paper. It was one of Dudley’s friends Crabbe.

“Thanks fatso, it’s better than anything you could do with you sausage fingers isn’t it?” harry said snatching his paper from the clutches of Crabbe’s sausage fingers, Crabbe looked shocked.

“What did i say something wrong” harry said feigning innocence.

Crabbe just gave him a death glare and stomped away, harry smirked to himself and was in high spirits the rest of the school day.

SCENE

Harry had Mr. Lupin lie and tell the Dursley’s he had detention so he walked around the town and got home at six. When harry stepped through the threshold he was immediately greeted with a blow to his side. Harry gasped as he hit the floor he looked up. His uncle Vernon was standing over him, harry was still gasping for air when Vernon’s shoe connected with his abdomen leaving harry wheezing for air. Vernon’s shoe attacked his stomach three more times before he spat,

“Get up you freak, you got me fired from my job. A disgrace like you shouldn’t even be able to live” harry didn’t know how Vernon being a screw up at his job was his fault but, deep down he really thought Vernon was right he shouldn’t be able to live. He’s right i don’t deserve to live i am a burden to many people harry thought. He couldn’t feel the blows he was getting in his gut as Vernon continued to tear him down with his words. Harry just sat there slumped against the wall his eyes lifeless.

Harry didn’t know how long he sat there after Vernon left to go to bed but he drug himself up and into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror, some kid he didn’t recognize was staring back at him.

Is this me? He thought is this what i’ve become, a coward? Then he came to the conclusion; no, i’ve always been this way out of all fourteen years of my life.

He turned on the water and stepped in, the blazing water foreign against his always cool skin. Harry stood there watching his usually tan but know pale skin turn red. Without thinking Harry to the razor sitting on the ledge in the tub and slid it smoothly across his wrist he winced at the pain and watched the red tainted water go down the drain. He pierced his skin three more times before getting out of the shower. He put on a long sleeved black shirt and and dark blue sweats before he went to his cupboard for the night.

As harry lay in his cot wide awake hoping sleep would overcome him, a rare thought came to his head what life would be like with his real parents. As harry’s eyes drifted and he was blessed with the sweet release of sleep he smiled. 

That night harry dreamt of a beautiful silver eyed dragon.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is set around draco

I sat in his history class staring at the clock the teacher was babbling on and on about the civil war, I already knew all of this. During my fifth grade summer I read the whole ninth grade history book and did research, I was bored out of my mind.

When the bell rang I barely had time to get out of my seat before Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson, my best friends, were at my side. Pansy went to the all girls school down the street but always found some way to get out a few minutes earlier than she was supposed to.

“Are you ready for tomorrow’s test Drakey” Pansy said. She used to always call me that until I revealed to her that I was gay, though she still does it every now and then.

“I’m always ready Pansy” I said a little disinterested.

“I’m not” Blaise said stating the obvious he never did his school work he should have already been kicked out, but my dad payed for him to go and the principal didn’t want to lose his best donator. Blaise’s mom couldn’t make enough money for Blaise to got to school. Not to mention with a fair amount of bribing I was able to get my dad to pay enough to get the school uniforms changed from those hideous robe to a cape made from matted, woolly fur and blood-red robes.

“Come on I have to get home early, father said he wanted to talk to me” I said ushering his friends out of the history room. Blaise and I made our way to the boys locker rooms to change and Pansy waited outside. 

“We still on for movies and me sleeping over tonight?” Blaise asked, changing out of his robes.

“I don’t know it depends on what my father wants to talk to me about and how long it will take” I responded.

“God took you guys forever, how long does it take to change” Pansy said giving us the once over.

“Stop being dramatic we weren’t in there for more than five minutes” I said.

“Yeah well, five minutes more than you should have been why can’t you guys change at your houses” Pansy whined.

“It’s easier to change here” Blaise said.

“Yeah bu-” Pansy started

“Can you guys just drop it” I interrupted annoyed. 

“Sure mate” Blaise replied.

“Kay, I just want to go home i’m whipped” I said walking towards the exit. Blaise and Pansy followed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Mom I’m home with Blaise” I said as I walked through the front door shutting it once Blaise entered. Mom showed up in the entry(which she rarely did).

“You’re dad is in his office don’t disturb him, dinner should be done in a couple of hours” she said nodding her head in Blaise’s direction in greeting before walking off.

“Well, we should probably get started on our history project” I said heading up the stairs to my room.

“But, that assignments not due in another four weeks” Blaise whined trailing after me.

“it never hurts to get a head start, and you wait til last minute to start your projects and end up getting an F. I can’t afford to fail a project or an assignment for that matter” I lectured throwing my stuff on my bed and heading for the bathroom when we entered my room.

“fine we can start early” I heard Blaise say as I shut the bathroom door.

“Dude! Are these pills!” I heard Blaise’s muffled voice yell through the door.

Before I had time to pee he was already snooping around. I grabbed for the door handle forgetting about my full bladder.

“Dude! Would you keep it down” I whisper-shouted swinging the door open.

“Well, are they” he asked lowering his tone some, but not nearly enough.

“Shhh!” I shushed him viciously snatching the bag of pills from his hand “yea so what, everyone needs a confidence booster at one point or another”

“Sure whatever you say” he said watching the bag sail across the room and land in the crack between my bed and the wall.

“Hey, Draco dinner is ready a little early could you wash up and come down” My mom hollered up the stairs.

“Yeah mom coming” I said I shot Blaise a warning glare, silently telling him to drop it.

We made our way down stairs after washing our hands. We sat down at the table and mom gave us permission to begin eating.

Dad appeared at the table a couple of minutes later. I was a quarter of the way through my steak when he spoke up. 

“Son” he said. I met his eyes to acknowledge I heard him.

“I got a job in a different place” I swallowed.

“That’s good dad” I said smiling.

“son , we have to move to a different state and you and Blaise will be attending a different private school” he said.

I froze mid bite and dropped my fork.


	3. chapter 3

My fork clattered onto my plate with a loud CLANG!

“I’m sorry what?” I asked shocked.

“Draco honey I know this is not what you want, but it’s for the best with this new job you’re dad will be getting more money than he is now we will be able to afford more things” Mom cut in.

“Mom, I don’t care about money, I care about my friends” I said my voice raising some.

“Blaise will be coming with us” Dad said.

“Now lucius Draco has more friends, it’s not just Blaise” Mom said squeezing dads hand.

“May we be excused, we have a history project to start on” I said getting up not waiting for an answer. As I walked up the stairs I heard a chair scrape against the floor and a mumbled ‘thank you’ from blaise before his footsteps sounded on the stairs.

I slammed the door and flopped onto my bed. Blaise knocked on the door and walked in a moment later.

“I’m guessing that was as much surprising to you as it was me” he said sitting in the chair at my desk.

“Heck yeah it was a surprise, I almost choked on my food” I said shaking my head in disbelief. “We’re moving Blaise, out of this town, out of our school, out of the state, Blaise I’m not ready to leave” I said staring at the ceiling.

“I know Draco, but it’s like your mom said, it’s for the best we’re moving whether you and I want to or not, might as well say our goodbyes” He responded. We sait in silence and I let it sink in.

“You’re right but not now, it’s getting late we can do it tomorrow” I said getting out of bed. I went over to my dresser and pulled out some sleep clothes.

“Got another pair of those” I heard Blaise say “after everything I went through trying not to forget anything I forgot sleep clothes” he said as I fished out another pair and handed to him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I changed clothes fast so Blaise could change before he fell asleep. When I opened the door Blaise stood in front of my dresser shirtless “do you have another shirt” he asked.

“Um….” I couldn’t tear my eyes away from his bare back nor form a coherent sentence. I watched the muscles in his back move as he turned around,

“What” he said when he caught me staring. I tore my eyes from his toned stomach reluctantly.

“Uh.. yeah I have an extra shirt” I said getting into bed, before I could do anything stupid.

So what now, I’m attracted to my best friend I thought.

“Ah-ha found it!” he exclaimed. I turned over to face the wall, I felt the bed dip indicating he was getting in. the beg was big enough for both of us to share and still have space between us.

“Goodnight Draco” he whispered.

“Goodnight” I said. Without thinking I rolled over and kissed his cheek. I heard his breath catch and felt his body tense.

“I.. I s-sorry” I stuttered turning back towards the wall.

“It’s okay Draco” he said, I turned to face his and he was grinning.

“W-what” I said still embarrassed.

“N-nothing” he mocked. Before I could say something insulting, he leaned forward.

“Uh… “ he stopped my next sentence pressing his lips against mine. His lips were warm and soft, I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer. His tongue slid against my lips asking for access. I opened my mouth, our tongues battled for a while. A strangled moan left Blaise’s throat bringing me back to earth, I pushed him away.

What the hell

“I…I.... No” I said burying my head under the covers. I curled in a ball and tried to even out my breathing.

“Sorry” I heard blaise whisper.

I lay there silent until sleep overcame my tired body.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up alone. I figured Blaise was probably at breakfast. I dressed fast but neat and went down stairs. 

“Hey, grab something quick to eat, we gotta go. Goodbye’s are in order” he said walking into the entry acting as if last night’s events hadn’t happened


	4. chapter 4

 

**DRACO POV**

The whole trip to our friends houses was awkward and silent Blaise pretended nothing happened the night before and when I grabbed for his hand he would pull it away and pretend he had an itch. I didn't know what I expected after we kissed last night but i'm one hundred percent certain that it wasn't this.

"Where are we going now?" I asked the driver.

"We are going to a shop to pick up some new clothes as Mr. Lucius asked."

I furrowed my eyebrows and asked "why does father think we need new clothes?"

"I do not ask when I am ordered, my apologies, Mr. Draco" the driver replied.

"Well then I suppose we could just get this over with quickly so I can go home and pack" Draco said turning to Blaise "did father by any chance tell you when exactly we are supposed to leave for England"

"No, I didn't hear anything sorry" Blaise said monotonously.

"It's fine" I moved my hand to the dark-haired teens shoulder. Blaise shrugged it off viciously before spitting,

"Stop. Touching. Me."

I flinched and jerked my hand into my own lap. **I so should have taken those pills.** I didn't speak again for the rest of the ride to the store.

We went our separate ways in the store to pick out clothes. I looked at some casual dress up clothes, button downs and jeans. I spent about an hour in the store trying on clothes. I ended up with six pair of denim jeans, five pair of washed out jeans and four pair of skinny jeans with stylish holes at the knees. I had four of the same cotton button ups in white and a few polo's. I also grabbed a new pair of shoes, Retro combat boots england-style the tag read.

I met Blaise at the checkout and we walked out to the car together. I told Blaise I could put his stuff in the back of the black SUV so he set his bags down and got into shotgun. When I was done I checked the time and it was six-thirty, gee I was exhausted, I needed sleep.

We made it home and upon entering I yelled from the entry "mom, we are home I'm exhausted i'm going to bed" I didn't wait for an answer before I began to ascend the stairs. I immediately dropped onto my bed, eyes drooping closed.

* * *

I wake drenched in sweat panting slightly. I looked to my right to see a wall of pillows, I could make out Blaise's hair and I sighed trying to remember why I woke up in the first place. Oh, right. Weird dream. I could distinctly remember green jewel-like eyes and dark hair with goofy circular looking glasses.

I get out of bed and check the time, nine-forty eight in the morning. I look around before realizing the reason it was still semi-dark in my room, the curtains. I head for the shower and shut the door.

 **Don't forget your pills** **Draco,** I think to myself as a friendly reminder as I begin to strip. I turn on the shower and wait for the temperature to change to my preferred heat. I step in and stare at the wall thinking of the crazy events over the last few days. I was moving, Blaise made out with me but seems to barely tolerate me now and he was leaving with me, and I would have no friends. My thoughts wandered back to my make-out session.

I feel my cock harden and can't help it as my hand absently moves to grip it. I hiss and brace my hand against the wall as I began to move the other one up and down my throbbing prick skillfully. I let out a low moan as pretty eyes fill my fantasies. I don't know where they come from besides my dream but they seem to do the trick. I let out a strangle cry trying not to wake Blaise. My balls spring and tighten and I move my hand faster, sure It would create a rash. I sigh a moan in relief as my cum paints the black bathroom tiles, my chest and chin. I sag when I'm done riding out my orgasm.

I quickly washed away the contents and my hair, stepping out into the steam filled room. I quickly slipped on my underwear and a new pair of washed out jeans and a red polo.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find the bed vacant. I checked the time, ten-twenty four. I put on a pair of socks and my new combat boots. I pop two pills and go to my closet and pull everything out and onto the bed then I move to my dresser and bathroom. I pull out my suitcases and began folding and placing my clothes in them. Everything fits exactly in six cases. I take them down stairs to the car two at a time.

When I was done I checked my watch eleven on the dot. I go back in and call up "it's eleven let's go" I hear a little bit of rummaging and a few loud clangs before my parents and Blaise appear in the walkway I look around realize the walls are empty and there is no furniture. Dad must have had everything moved out yesterday while we were gone.

"You guys ready" I say. I am rewarded with three nods and we all walk to the SUV. I get in tha back and watch as Blaise gets in but gets as close to the window and as far from me as possible. I feel like I should be worried but I can't bring myself to care, the pills must be working.

We pull out of the driveway and I look at the house I am leaving forever. I watch it grow smaller as we pull up on the highway. I take out my phone and click the music icon popping in my ear buds, my mind wandering to emerald-green eyes instead of chocolate brown ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: next chapter Draco arrives at his new school with blaise. in Harry pov.


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry POV**

It had been five days since my uncle Vernon beat the ever loving shit out of me and I was still having trouble breathing. My abdomen was bruised and It hurt if I made any sudden movements. It was easy to lie to my friends and tell them I had a stomach ache or something because Vernon always stayed away from my neck and face.

My lungs burned as I walked to school, my breath was huffy and weezy as I struggled to breathe properly. I coughed and winced at the pain blooming in my head and stomach.  **Great a headache and probably a broken rib or two, best day ever!** I thought sarcastically.

I entered the school building at the front office and walked over to my group of friends, who were huddled. It was wednesday, which meant I had an extra free period.

"Yeah, he's definitely hiding something from us and I am for sure going to find out what it is, you guys are either with me or you're not which one is it?" the red-haired male didn't receive a response, everyone's gaze was trained on me. Ron turned around a grimace plastered on his face, he locked eyes with me.

"Heeeey, harry" He said trying to portray an innocent child. I growled in response and stalked away to the boys bathroom, I heard Hermione hiss something about being inconsiderate.

I didn't know why but I was angry that my friends were conspiring against me and that they didn't trust me. I stood in front of one of the mirrors, made sure the room was empty, and raised my shirt. I winced when I saw the yellow-green and purple bruises on my skin. I prodded at them and grimaced in pain at every little touch. I heard the bathroom door open and quickly let my shirt drop back down and cover my belly.

"I already hate this damned school already I'm so glad no one has seen me because god knows everyone would be staring because of my dashing good looks" A dark-haired boy said. He didn't get a reply from the blond next to him, who seemed to tense slightly when the other started speaking.

I busied myself fiddling through my bag, I snuck glances at them. They both had their back's turned away from me. The blond was wearing a white button up which I could see was rolled up to the elbows, stylishly. His shirt was untucked from his denim jeans and the outfit was completed with a pair of combat boots. I had to admit he looked cute from behind. As if he somehow knew I was staring he turned his body side ways, the dark-haired following suit.

The dark-haired boy had on white nike basketball shorts and and a blue dri-fit shirt completed with a pair of black nike shoes. He cast a glance my way and I quickly looked away blushing profusely.

"What a fag" he said to the blond who cast me an unnerving curious look. I shrunk in on myself and he looked away but didn't agree with his friend. They exited the restroom the blond being pulled along by the other.

I entered a stall as the tears fell down my cheeks. I wiped them away hastily and yanked at my hair.  **Why does everyone hate me? My friends don't trust me, kids at school think i'm a faggot and my family or the lack thereof, abuse me to no end. I deserve to die.** I ripped off my glasses and clawed my hands down my face, my cheeks stung. I felt too overwhelmed, in these moments I would usually cut but I couldn't. Not at school. Instead I grabbed a pen and jabbed it into my thigh several times. Pain relieving pain, hurt relieving hurt. And over all forgetting why in the first place.

I heard the bathroom door open and I quickly wiped away freshly fallen tears. I put my glasses back on and shoved the pen back on my backpack.

I walk out of the stall and look in the mirror. I began to come up with excuses to my own abuse. My eyes were rimmed red, lack of sleep. A long red welt ran from beneath my eye to the edge of my jaw bone, my cat did that. Though I didn't own a cat they'd believe me. Because they had to, they had to believe me, I didn't know what I'd do if they didn't.

I exited the bathroom when first bell rang. I quickly passed the mass of people slow to realize class was starting. I walked down the main hall and turned right, down the second hall into the fifth room on the right. I was greeted by Mr. Lupin and I mirrored his smile that suddenly turned into a frown as he took in my appearance. To avoid any further assessment I headed to my seat as other kids walked in. I took out my notebook ready to take notes.

* * *

**Draco POV**

I walked into the boy's bathroom with blaise and he began to speak to me for the first time since he told me to leave him alone on our shopping trip two days ago.

"I already hate this damned school already I'm so glad no one has seen me because god knows everyone would be staring because of my dashing good looks" he said and I couldn't help but tense a bit. I heard ruffling behind me and felt eyes on my back. I waited for them to look away but they didn't so I turned to the side, Blaise mimicked my movements waiting for an answer.

Blaise looked at the other occupant and I could see them flush out of the corner of my eye.

"What a fag" Blaise said. I took a chance and look at the boy curiously which turned to surprise before I composed myself. As Blaise pulled me out of the bathroom, I couldn't help but think that the boy looked familiar yet unplaceable.

I didn't where we were when Blaise pulled me into another bathroom that looked deserted.

"Blaise what ar-" lips descend upon my own effectively cutting off any sound that could escape my mouth. Blaise's tongue pushed greedily into my mouth as if he were savoring my taste. I pushed back, my hands slipped between our bodies and glided along his chest. His arms wrapped around me and his hands squeezed my ass. I moaned lightly as he pressed our erections together. He chuckled against my tongue sending vibrations into my body. I knew I wouldn't last long and I hadn't brought an extra pair of clothes. I pushed him away, panting slightly.

I was happy yet really confused when we gathered ourselves and left the bathroom.  
He winked at me as we went our separate ways. I opened my schedule that I fished from my pocket.  **First hour: English - Remus Lupin.** I took off to the english hall. Or at least what I thought was the english hall with turned out to be the foreign language, then the history hall then the math hall and finally the english hall. I looked at the names next to the door and entered the one that said **R. Lupin**.

I entered and walked up to the gruff looking teacher. I put on my easiest friendliest smile and said "hi, i'm new you are Mr. Lupin right?" when he nodded I continued "good, where would you like me to sit?" He looked around the room.

"First I would like you to introduce yourself," he turned to the body of students " alright listen up, we have a new student" back to me "please introduce yourself"

"Um.. I'm Draco Malfoy?" I said.

"are you asking or telling?" Mr. lupin said.

"Telling" I mumbled.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Telling" I said louder that time.

"Okay, why don't we try this again, and tell us where you just moved from and what you like to do"

"Um.. I'm Draco Malfoy, I just moved here from England, and I um.. I like to play the piano" I said.

"Excellent, will you please sit behind Mr. Potter" He pointed to a kid with unruly black hair green eyes dressed in all black. I remembered him from the bathroom and I still couldn't figure out why I felt like we had met before. He met my eyes his green ones flashing with curiosity that turned into astonishment and surprise. He quickly averted his eyes as I strode past.

I sat in between two fat kids and they immediately started trying to chat me up. They started talking about how they absolutely hated the potter kid in front of me saying how gay they thought he was. I tolerated it for a good ten minutes before I grew angry.

"I don't know where you get on thinking you can talk about people like that but, you need to take it somewhere else or shut up and fuck off!" I said.

"Excuse me?" the fat one to my left said.

"I said fuck off" I said again. I places my head on my desk already ready to give up on this school, I finally understand why people want to drop out. I didn't hear my pencil roll off my desk so I was fuming when I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"I said fuck. Off." I barked quietly At the messy, dark-haired boy as he held out my pencil. His ears and face seemed to turn red and his eyes watered. "I…" I didn't know what to say so I just grabbed my pencil and he turned back around.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't said this yet but warning, I do not have a Beta. sorry in advance for any mistakes

"I said. fuck. off." the blond barked at me. My face pooled with heat and tears stung my eyes.

"I.." he started to say but he decided better, grabbed his pencil and I turned back around a single tear runs down my cheek and I wipe it away when I see Mr. Lupin looking at me. **God I'm such a worthless crybaby. So what he snapped at me that's no reason to fucking cry.** I think to myself. I nod at him so he will turn his attention back to the lesson.

When the bell rings I leave the school through the back entrance, where no one ever is and walk to the library.

The Librarian sends me a worried glance and I look at her smiling the softest I can manage. Before going to the young adult fiction-fantasy section. I look through the shelves twice before finding a book.  _Percy Jackson and the olympians the lightning thief._ I open and read the chapter name and then the first couple of paragraphs.

It doesn't look too bad, I mean it looks like it's worth reading. I find a seat in the back of the book building and get comfortable.

I'm unaware of how much time passes until the librarian walks over and says to me "school ended ten minutes you might want to get home, Harry" I look at the book that I have six chapters left of and smile back at her.

I thank her and check out the second one  _The sea of monsters._ I walk home in silence my pace fast. I reach the house and there are no cars in the driveway. I feel a hesitant smile adorn my face. As I open the front door.

"Hello!" I call when I don't hear any heavy clomping around. I hear no answer so I go to the living room and sit on the couch, I know I shouldn't but I do anyway. I open my book and begin the end of it. I finish the book and get off the couch stretching I yawn and head for my cupboard.

I lay down on my cot my thoughts plagued with white-blond hair and silver eyes. I drift off my pain and hurt of the day forgotten.

* * *

DRACO POV.

I don't talk to the kid in front of me in english on thursday, plus even if I did want to I wouldn't because he has in headphones completely ignoring Mr. Lupin.(His fault if he fails, which he no doubt will.)

When the bell rings I get up and as I pass his desk a catch a glimpse of silver that is quickly shoved into his bag. I quickly walked to my marketing class and ignored the weird feeling in my gut. Class flew by and I was halfway through third hour history when the phone rang and the teacher told me to go see the counselor.

I grabbed my things and slowly made my way down the main hall and into the school counselor's office.

"Are you… Draco Malfoy?" the lady at the desk asks.

"Yes" I answer.

"Alrighty then," she rummages through a stack of papers and pulls one out "here you go" she hands me the paper. I take it from her and look at what looks to be a new schedule. It looks like they only switched my history and biology classes.  **At least I have biology with Blaise now.** I think to myself.

I walk back down to my history class showing my teacher the schedule "alright finish up in here there is only five minutes left" I take my seat and wait for the bell to ring.

**Thank the gods I have lunch next**. I think as my stomach growls. The bell rings all too slow and I walk down to the lunch room. I enter the lunch line and get nachos. As I walk out I realize I have nowhere to sit. I look around and spot Blaise alone at a round table. I walk over to him and set my plate down next to his I pull my chair closer to his and sit down.

I dig into my chips, cheese and beef as my right hand becomes occupied with Blaise's. I look at him, my eyes alight with happiness. "How is your day so far?" He asks me.

"It's been okay, I got a schedule change we now have biology together" I smile brightly at him.

"Awesome" he says as his thumb begins to draw circles on my hand. I turn back to my food to take another bite when my gaze flicks over to the green-eyed boy with his friends at his lunch table. His eyes are locked on us, our hands to be exact. I pull them under the table and his gaze moves to my eyes. He looks angry but his eyes and face light up as he turns back to his friends, he laughs at something the red-haired boy said.

I turned my gaze back on Blaise but he was looking at the darkly dressed kid. I followed his gaze back over to him and all of his friends were looking at us. I flushed crimson and they all looked away. Blaise dragged my hand into his lap and squeezed lovingly and I smiled at him again and he returned it before turning his attention to his food.

* * *

DRACO POV

I walk to Biology with Blaise he sat me down at his table and I watched the door. After a few minutes I see the kid with the eyes and the other males from his table walk in. they all take seats next to each other.

When the bell rang the teacher, Coach Peers, Said "alright, roll, Hannah Abbott…. Vincent Crabbe….. Dudley Dursley… Gregory Goyle…" A table full of overweight kids were called. He continued.

"Astoria Greengrass…. Neville Longbottom…. Draco Malfoy.

"Here" I said.

"Harry Potter"

"Here" The green-eyed kid spoke up. I felt content that I now knew his name.  **Harry, what a nice name**. I thought.

"Ronald Weasley" the redhead

"Blaise Zabini" once roll was called Coach Peers launched into a lecture over symbiotic relationships. I tuned him out and and set my eyes on Harry. He was scribbling on a piece of paper, probably taking notes. He looked up at the teacher every now and then. I hadn't thought he would look over at me so when he did I wasn't ready to look away right away. He caught my gaze and held it for a few seconds before I looked away.

* * *

HARRY POV

When the last bell rang I rushed out of my Health science class and immediately ran into someone.

"Oomf" I hit the ground ass first, and looked up. Draco Malfoy kneeled in front of me scrambling to pick up his things. I sat up on my knees and began helping him.

"I'm really sorry I.." I started.

"Leave me alone. I don't want nor need any help from you! Just watch where you are going next time you faggot ass bitch" He said to me before getting up and stalking away.

I feel my heart constrict at the rude things he just said to me. I grab my bag off the floor and sprint to the door through the fairly empty hall. I run home and slam the front door which I immediately regret when I hear my uncle's lumbering footsteps coming down the hall.

"Boy! Did you just slam my door? Dudley better be home to or you're in for it tonight!" he yelled as he came around the corner. He spotted me and looked left then right. When he didn't catch sight of Dudley he raised his hand to my cheek.

The impact made my head snap to the side my neck popping painfully. My eyes stung at the pain but it was welcome.

**he's right I'm a faggot, I don't deserve my family or anyone else I deserve the pain and suffering I go through.**

Vernon's fist connects with my bruised abdomen and I suck in a sharp breath to keep from crying out. I fall to the ground unable to hold myself up and I whimper in pain when his boot hits my crotch. On reflex My hands fall to cover my genitals, he kicks a few more times and I wheez.

"Get up and go shower you worthless piece of shit" He says and turns waddling away. I drag myself into standing position my hands still covering my crotch protectively.

I slowly and painfully undress and step under the blazing hot water. I wash up half out of it and grab a razor. I press it over a scar on my wrist one the first of my really old ones from when I cut a little too deep. I watch the blood run down my arm staining the water red.

I step out of the shower and put on my underwear and a comfortable pair of black sweat pants. I slipped on a black t-shirt. When I exited the room I was met by a blow from a fat fist. I look up and see Vernon and Dudley standing in front of me. They took turns hitting and kicking me until I could no longer move. I felt my vision blur and the world tilt until consciousness slipped through my fingers.

* * *

RON POV

I walk into the school with Hermione and Ginny on either side of me. We take are place where we wait for all of our friends to show up.

"Did you do your homework ron?"

"Yes, 'mione" I say

"Did you actually try or just scribble down random things?" she asks.

"I got Fred and George to help me" I answer.

"Yeah, he did I saw him he was up until almost midnight" Ginny added. I gave her a wink and she smiled at me. Neville and Theodore Nott walk in and go their separate ways, Neville towards us. We all slip into easy conversations as we wait for Harry.

At fifteen minutes til first bell, when Harry usually shows up, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini walk in.

As they pass us I can hear Blaise say "yeah that little gay wad Harry Potter looks like he was drug from the pits of hell or something I don't understand why he wears all black the little freak"

I let go of Hermione's hand and stomp over to them. "He ran into me yester-" the blond was saying but I interrupted.

"Hey!" I pointed an accusing finger to Blaise's chest "you don't get to speak about or to people like that, I don't know what your problem is or why you don't like him but I highly doubt he has done anything to you!"

He looks at with wide eyes before the squint and he draws his eyebrows together in anger. "I can talk about and to whoever I want to however I want to because last time I checked it was a free country and you weren't my mum or dad so how about you mind your own Business and back the fuck off!" he said back.

"I am minding my own bussiness!"

"Obviously not!"

"When my friends become the topic of your 'let's talk about people and bring them down so I can feel better' conversations then it automatically becomes my business!" I shoot back.

"Ronald" It was Hermione her voice warning me not to go any further, but I easily ignored her.

"I think you should take your girlfriends advice and back the fuck off before you get your fucking ass beat!" He was in my face now. My anger rising quickly I stepped closer and lowered my voice dangerously,

"I don't think you have the balls to fight me, I think you are a pussy, and I think you know it"

A growl ripped itself from his throat but he didn't say anything.

"Oh, don't tell me you swallowed your tongue" I purred in his ear. Oh boy was I asking for it! I just couldn't bring myself to let it go. He grabbed onto the front of my shirt and whispered harshly,

"Listen here Weasel, I do what I want when I want. I am not afraid of your scrawny ass, mess with me again and you are DEAD!" he yelled the last part. Just as a teacher came running over he let go of my shirt pushing me backward.

"What is all of this about" Mrs. McGonagall asked. She didn't wait for answer she just gave us detention and walked away.

I walked away from him but not before giving him my favorite one finger salute. "Come on guys let's go to class" I said to my friends, noting that Harry hadn't joined us.

* * *

DRACO POV

I get into my dad's car alone friday afternoon seeing as Blaise got himself into trouble that morning. My thoughts on the ride home, through dinner and my shower are haunted by Harry. I noticed he wasn't at school and I found myself wondering if he was alright.

I say goodnight to Blaise and go to bed. I don't sleep as soon as I get in bed, in fact i'm awake for three more hours thinking about Harry and of why I couldn't be nice to him. I just didn't understand. I fell asleep thinking that I should paint my room maybe an emerald green.

I woke up shaking, not purposely of course. Someone had their hand on my shoulder and I could tell they were the cause of the shaking. I blink sleepily up and long dark hair and a blinding smile.  **Pansy.**

I sit up and hug her upon instinct. She squeezes back tightly and says "OMG I missed you so much you have to get up and tell me everything about your new school and what's happened I would've gotten Blaise to do it but he left, something about a project?"

I sit up slightly and say "okay, what do you want to know?"

She seems to think for a long while before she puts on a seductive grin, waggles her eyebrows and says "did you meet anyone?"

I blush and my mind wanders to Harry.

"You did" she gasps, hitting my shoulder.

"Yeah, but I don't even know if Iike him and I'm pretty sure he hates me seeing as I have been a total dick to him since our first encounter and I've got Blaise" I say

"Forget Blaise, tell me what he looks like, is he cute, what's his name, what does he like to do, is he fashionable" she blabbers.

"No, I won't tell you what his name is" I say

"Aww come on, why?"

"Because I'm not dumb, I know that if I tell you, you'll tell Blaise" I answer

"Come on please, I pinky swear I won't tell Blaise"

I shake my head.

"Pleeeeeeease" she bounces on my bed.

"Ugh fine" I give in.

"Yay! Okay now spill"

A smile adorns my face as I begin "His name is Harry Potter, He has messy untameable black hair, he wears these circular lenses that make his green jewel-like eyes even more appealing, his cheekbones are like dull but they stick out, he has these thick eyelashes that brush his lenses, which causes him to take them off and rub his eyes. He blushes this beautiful crimson when teachers call on him in class. He's really smart he always answers correctly yet he's always wearing headphones." I stop to take a breath.

"He likes to draw, a lot and he likes to sing he's just shy. His fashion is not so great he always wears black, though I think it suits him. Obviously he's cute I can't stop thinking about him"

"Oh, Draco!" Pansy says her eyes shining with tears.

"What?!" I say

"You have dug yourself into a hole, how are you going to tell Blaise?"

I blush "i'm not going to, not yet anyway, not until I know how I feel for sure"

"Draco yo-"

"Drop it!" I snap. She hangs her head. She doesn't bring up the topic again and the air around us is tense during the rest of her visit we went shopping and we went to the library but we never spoke more than five sentences to each other. I hugged her just as fiercely as I always do and she leaves.

So what if I watch him and observe him. Who cares if I noticed that he hums softly in class when he thinks no one is listening, who cares that I've noticed that he always draws in class instead of taking notes yet he always knows the answer, who cares. I flop on my bed and my thought are once again occupied by Harry, not just Harry but Harry and me. Together. As I fall asleep I change my mind. Not emerald green, but emerald green and silver. Our eye colors.

* * *

DRACO POV

Second Period on monday found me and Blaise making out in the emptiest bathroom in the school. One of us moans I'm not sure which as Blaise pushes his tongue to the roof of my mouth. We break apart when we hear the bathroom door close. I look up and meet the gaze of Harry Potter.

What happens next is unexpected. Blaise's clenched hand slams into Harry's cheek. I am somewhat confused at his reaction he just hangs his head, eyes watering.

"Tell anyone what you just saw and I will end you!" Blaise said. I gasp and harry looks up. I compose my expression as we pass him and exit the bathroom.

Biology rolls around and Harry's not there I decide to go look for him when we have five minutes left of class.

I go into the bathroom where Blaise had decked him an hour and a half ago and my ears are filled with the sound of quiet sobs. I walk to the stall where the sobs are coming from and see drops of blood on the floor I knock on the and the cry's stop.

"Are you okay?"

The door opens and Harry looks at me with wide red eyes.

"Why do you care?" He asks harshly.

"I am just trying to be ni-" He cuts me off.

"NO! you don't get to be the nice guy now, I never did anything to you or your bully of a boyfriend and you treated me like shit so you can go fuck yourself!" He yells at me he turns and stomps out the door as the bell rings. I stand there bewildered and I wonder who hurt him so bad because I know it takes more than a few mean words and a punch to the face to look at someone with such a dangerous angry glare.


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry in advance for all mistakes I do not have a beta

DRACO POV

I lay on my bed my thoughts the same for the last hour. I just can't help but replay what he said to me earlier that day in my mind.  **NO! You don't get to be the nice guy now, I never did anything to you or your bully of a boyfriend and you treat me like shit so you can go fuck yourself!**

I can't stop thinking about it. I want to know who caused him so much pain and I want to find them and hurt them more than they've hurt him because whoever they are, they deserve it.

I don't know why I feel like this over someone I just met and can't stop being a jerk to, I just want to understand.

I flop over onto my stomach and open my book  _throne of glass_. I open to the first page and read the first line five times before shutting it and sighing aloud. I bang my face in my pillow over and over again until i'm interrupted.

"Knock knock, can I come in" My mom's voice comes out muffled through the door.

"Yeah sure" She walk in and over to me.

"Your dad will be staying late at the office so I was thinking maybe you could pick what we have for dinner, what do you think?"

I shrug "sure, I guess"

"Oh honey, what's wrong" she puts her hand on my shoulder, shaking me slightly, her bottom lip coming out in a small pout.

"Nothing" I answer, running a hand through my hair.

"Come on honey, I know when something's bothering you, and whatever it is this time has got you out of your mind" she reminds me.

"Just something that happened at school, it's nothing important" I run a hand through my hair again.

"I know you're lying, because you keep dragging a hand through your hair."

"I'm not lying, I…" I shrug "I'm just not telling you the full truth"

"Then tell me" she prods.

"Okay, there is this kid at school, His name's Harry and I suppose I think he's sorta cute. But I can't stop being mean to him and he seems to hate me now. He said something to me earlier after Blaise punched him because he caught us making out in the bathroom and now I can't get it out of my head" I explain.

"Hold on" she pulls a confused expression "Blaise punched him, wait no back up even further, you guys were making out in the bathroom at school, I didn't even know you guys were together"

I blush "well, I suppose we aren't really I mean It's not much of a relationship since I can't so much as look at someone without him thinking i'm cheating and we aren't allowed to do anything unless he wants to so he pretty much drags me around like a puppet, I just can't seem to let it go"

"Well honey, I think you should talking to him no one should be treated that way"

"Mom, I can't if I break up with him he would never forgive me and I don't know I…." I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Why don't you try and talk to this Harry?" she says knowing I didn't want to discuss the Blaise and me topic anymore

I scrub my hands on my jeans "I can't mom, I've said some really horrible things to him, really horrible things that I regret he's not going to ever want to look at me again" I breathe.

"Well, come down and help me with dinner if you feel up to it, I was thinking Chicken Tikka Masala" she says standing from my bed, she leans over and kisses my head "I love you"

"Love you too, mom" I smile a close lipped smile. She leaves my room and I turn over with a sigh.  **God I can't believe I've dragged myself into this mess.** A scrub my face with my hands. I sigh and get up, going after my mom

* * *

HARRY POV

"Boy! It's dinner time get your ass in here" My uncle Vernon yells at me through the mail slot. I hear the bolts click indicating him unlocking it. I opened the door and walked in. I got home thirty seconds after I was supposed to and was grounded outside until dinner. I look at the clock in the entry, eight fifty-two. I shrug  **at least it's not five a.m.**

"There's nothing left for you, I ate the rest. That's okay though because you eat too much anyway" Dudley says when I enter the kitchen.  **At least I don't weigh a billion pounds.**

As Dudley lumbers away my thoughts travel back to earlier at school when I yelled at Draco. The shock and hurt on his face was seared into my brain and suddenly, I wasn't hungry for the clump of cheese and bread Aunt Petunia placed in front of me. I pushed the the plate away and put the food under a wad of paper towels in the trash can. I walk back to my cupboard and wait for the clock to strike twelve.

I wake startled at the sound of the cuckoo clock going off. I must have dozed off. I reach up and draw on the dust that has collected on a shelf 'happy birthday number fifteen'

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me ha…**

I can't believe I got my hopes up and thought that maybe they would remember and maybe i'd be lucky enough to get a present or something. I keep hoping and it's useless because I just keep getting hurt. I know I shouldn't hope but I can't help it I always do. I just want to know why…. Why they hate me so much… why everyone hates me.

A tear falls onto my hand and it takes me a second to realize i'm crying, because i'm hurt and I know it won't go away. There is no reason for my hope, but I can't help but do so.


	8. chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no beta sorry in advance for mistake

I walk into school on tuesday feeling tired to the bone. I smile sleepily as I approach my friends.

"I'm sorry I forgot to tell you yesterday, but happy birthday harry" Hermione says handing me a wrapped box with a silver bow on top.

I cock my head to the side and sigh " oh 'mione you shouldn't" I say.

"But I did, now open it, hurry!" she says bouncing on her toes.

"Okay, okay" I tear the wrapping paper and reveal a leather bound sketchbook with a type a fuzzy paper. "Oh, my gods!, Hermione it looks like it cost a fortune, you really shouldn't have" I tell her, throwing my arms around her neck. She squeezed me back tightly and I let go.

"Wait hold on, gods?" Ginny asks. "As in plural?" I look at her confused before I understand.

I blush, "oh it's just this series i've been reading it's greek mythology, apparently I'm a son of Hades" I say.

"Oh, Greek mythology? Which god is Hades again?" Hermione cuts in.

"He's the god of the underworld" I tell her.

"You mean like Satan" Ron says looking horrified.

"No you idiot, Hades was the brother of Poseidon and Zeus. After the death of their father, Cronus, he drew lots with them to share the universe. He drew poorly which resulted in him becoming lord of the underworld and ruler of the dead." Hermione says slapping his arm.

Ron's face just looks more terrified the more she explains "you.. You're the son of the god of the underworld?"

I didn't feel like explaining it all over again so I just nod and say "if I have this correct I think that would make me a prince of.." Ginny slaps my arm,

"Harry stop it, I think Ron pooped his pants."

Ron shoots her a mean look and huffs. I grin and stumble a bit. I feel a hand on my arm and look over to find Ginny, a sympathetic smile placed on her face. My eyes droop as I attempt a smile.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asks.

I nod "sleepy"

"How late did you stay up?" Hermione questions. I only shrugs in answer. The first bell rings and they all wave goodbyes and take off in their separate directions. I walk to english where I will undoubtedly encounter Draco Malfoy. Maybe if I pretended to sleep I won't get any dirty looks.

When I walk into the room Mr. Lupin flashes a smile. I smile back and Mr. Lupin gestures for me to come over. I walk over hesitantly, I know where this is going and I hated it every time it happened. Granted it only happened one time before.

"Harry, I thought maybe you'd want some new supplies you seemed to me running low so here" the teacher pulled out a rectangular box and handed it to him. " I didn't have time to wrap it so I just stuck a bow on top" He says.

I smile and say "thank-you" and walk back to my seat. Familiar grey eyes follow me to my seat and watch the back of my head.

"Alright listen up, today I have to grade your assignments that I could't grade at home so It's a free day for you guys now, shut and do whatever" Mr. Lupin spoke up and went back to his papers.

I gather my things and move to a corner when everyone settles down, I pull out my new sketchbook and new pencils. I began to draw the blond who sits by himself reading. I don't know why but he seems to be the topics of my drawing he's just interesting to draw. He gets up and starts coming over in my direction, I panic and slam my book shut and he walks past me to the trash can that stands a few feet away.

Once he walks away and my heartbeat slows, I turn my attention back to my sketchbook and a piece of paper sits on the cover. I pick it up and unfold it. Three words, the three words that make my day,

_Happy Birthday,_

_Draco_

A grin split across my face and I look up to see him watching me. I blush and look back to the note, I fold it back up and shove it in my pocket. I open my book, going back to my drawing. I look up at him a few times, watching him through my eyelashes to get a better look at what I'm drawing. I tried but just couldn't get the hard softness and elegance of his features.

When the ball rang there was a pile of balled up paper next to me. I was glad I changed books so I wouldn't run out in my new one.

I smiled at Mr. Lupin as I walked out when the bell rang.

* * *

At lunch I sat with my group watching Draco and Blaise through my eyelashes. I quickly avert my eyes when he gets up and walks in my direction. I turn away and pretend to be listening to ron's conversation. A piece of paper flutters onto my backpack and it's only safe to assume it came from Draco, yet another note. I unfold the note making sure my friends don't see me.

The words read make my heart plummet.

_Meet me In the emptiest men's room of the school,_

_Draco_

_What could he possibly want?_


	9. chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no beta sorry in advance

Harry got up from his seat at his lunch table "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back" he says to his friends absently, it wasn't necessarily a lie. He crumples the paper watching as the blond leaves the room. Harry trips over his shoelaces twice as he walks down the hall to the men's bathroom.

He reaches the door but doesn't open it. He stands outside taking a few deep breaths bracing himself for the worst. He walks in and Draco is leaning against the basin of one of the sinks fidgeting his hands. He looks up when the door squeaks and drops his hands to his side.

"You wanted to see me?" Harry says, his tone a bit harsh. Draco flinches and brings his hand to his neck.

"Yeah um…. I just.. I just wanted to apologize, I don't even know you and I've been a jerk to you" Harry just nods.

"I was wrong to do that and I sincerely apologize" Draco finishes. Harry stares at him in silence and the blond face palms.

"I'm sorry, I must have sounded sarcastic, I'm sorry…" he growls seeming frustrated with himself.

"Can we start over?"

Harry only shrugs.

Draco holds out his hand to him "Draco Malfoy"

He hesitates for a moment and thinks about rejecting the blonds friendship, but Draco seems to be struggling and he apologized. Harry reaches out his hand and grabs the others.

"Harry Potter" they stand there staring and holding hands for a moment before Harry drops it and turns to leave.

"Wait!" Draco's voice is louder than intended and Harry jumps.

"Sorry, it's just… Nevermind" Draco says to him. Harry smiles, a friendly one and nods slightly before leaving back to his friends.

Draco sighs and slumps against the bathroom wall,  **that had to be one of the hardest things I've ever done. I am entirely exhausted. Perhaps I will go to the nurse's office and see if I can convince her to let me take a nap. Yes that sounds great,** He thinks.

Harry reaches the lunchroom minutes before the bell.

"You feeling okay, harry. You were in the bathroom for a bit" Hermione asks as he settles into his seat.

"Fine, just a tiny stomach ache" harry says making a show of patting his abdomen. Ron smiles and he returns it as the redhead goes back to his conversation with the group.

* * *

Harry opens the door to his cupboard smiling like an idiot. He had Art Club after school, the only afterschool activity his aunt and uncle would allow, and he had run into Draco at the library. They had a nice conversation over greek mythology and Harry had suggested the series he was reading and Draco had suggested the 'throne of glass' series he was currently reading. Draco was still on the first book but he said it was good so far.

"What are you smiling about?" Dudley asks appearing next to him before he could enter his room.

"Nothing" He answers.

"Tell me, now or i'll shave your head while you are sleeping" Dudley threatens.

"Okay, you're girlfriend, Patty Starwinkle, she winked at me today. I might be falling for her" Harry responds with just as much fire. Dudley squawks in surprise and takes off toward the house phone.

Harry laughs to himself. Sometimes he could be pure evil.

"Liar, I'm going to tell dad!" Dudley yells to him.

"You do and i'll tell him and your friends that you still pee the bed" stooping to such childish levels wasn't harry's thing but hey, a man's got to survive and nothing was going to ruin his amazing mood.

Dudley stomps and growls "you wouldn't"

"I don't think you want to test me and find out" he says, ducking into his cupboard under the stairs. He could hear Dudley stomping around the living room panicking. Harry's laughter just grew louder and more hysterical by the second. The more he heard his cousin moan in agony the funnier the whole situation became.

"Dudley, sit down you don't want to wear out the rug!" Harry yells at him. I giant 'thunk' could be heard but no footsteps. Harry laughs louder.


	10. chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no beta sorry

DRACO POV

"You… WHAT.. are you kidding me!" Blaise yelled me. It was Wednesday afternoon and I was sitting cross legged on my bed, I had just explained my new friendship with Harry to Blaise.

"No blaise, I'm not kidding I felt no reason to be mean to him so I offered his a friendship he took it and now we are friends" I responded, my voice harsh but not loud.

"Well retract your 'friendship' I forbid you to be friends or interact with that stupid bitch!" Blaise spat back.

"No, I can be friends with whomev-" Blaise's hand cracked across my face effectively shutting me up. The metallic taste of blood coated my tongue and I resisted the urge to spit it on his shoes. I instead held it in my mouth, like you would water.

"I SAID TO TAKE IT BACK, I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE FRIENDS WITH THAT FREAK, DO YOU HEAR ME!" Blaise screamed.

"Yes Blaise, I hear you loud and clear" I said and immediately regretted it. His hand whipped across my face again spraying blood into the air, on my cheek and on my bottom lip. My lip trembled and tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Take it back or we are finished" his voice was dangerously low.

"Then I suppose we are finished aren't we" I said hatefully.

"You little-" he launched himself at me his fists flying connecting with several parts of my body, I could feel blood dripping from my nose and my mouth, and I couldn't make a sound. The door to my bedroom opened and I heard a scream then a thud. Blaise paused his fists long enough for me to glance at the door and see Pansy standing there, mouth open. A box that must have fell from her hands was on the floor.

"Blaise, what are you doing?!" she asked horrified. He didn't answer her he just climbed from on top of me and left the room. Pansy ran over to me,

"OMG Draco, are you okay, what happened, why was Blaise beating you up?!"

"I told him that I wouldn't stop being friends with harry when he asked me to and I guess that sent him over the edge" I said as I prodded at my split lip.

"We have to get you cleaned up then tell your parents, this relationship is in no way healthy for you" Pansy says. I gave her a look and she said,

"Draco, you know we have to. I know that you don't want to hurt Blaise but If you don't do something this could turn into an even worse situation and you could end up in the hospital, Please"

I nod "Okay"

"Okay, now I'll be right back I've got to go get some supplies to help this" she said.

when she got back she was carrying and 'in case of emergency kit and a wet washcloth. She kneeled in front of my bed and began dabbing at my face with the cloth, wiping away the blood I suspected. I would hiss in pain every now and then, she'd sigh and shake her head as if she was thinking 'poor, pitiful Draco', but I knew that wasn't the case. she applied salve to my lip and under my eye, which probably meant it was bruised.

"All done" she said as she began packing things away. "Do you want to go tell your parents now?"

"I guess" I shrugged.

"Okay"

I walked down the stairs and down the hall, Pansy not far behind me. When I reached to doors of my parents office I knocked softly.

"come in" came my mom's reply. I opened the door and spoke

"mother, father I think there is something you should know" I said as my mother looked up. She gasped and her hand flew to her mouth.

My father looked up and said "oh son, what the hell happened to you"

"um..." I began to tap the heel of my foot to the ground, and my lip wobbled. I really didn't want to have to do it but I knew I had to. "Bl- Blaise did this" I sighed and swallowed. Tears spilled onto my cheeks and and I bit the inside of my lip. My mom came over to me and wrapped me in a hug and I couldn't hold in the tears that streamed down my face like a waterfall.

"why. why did he do this to you?" My dad asked. My mom let go of me and I looked at him. I told him the story from the beginning. How we got together and how he would be verbally abusive at times but never this bad. The longer the story went on the more mad dad seemed to get.

"Narcissa, what do you suppose we do?" He asked.

"I don't know, group home maybe?" my mom suggested.

"yes, that's a fantastic Idea" He responded pulling out his phone He went to his computer and began looking things up.

"honey, why don't you and Pansy go shopping or something, here take my card" my mom said ushering us out of the room. I didn't want to go shopping let alone out in public looking like a human punching bag, Pansy insisted we go somewhere and that we had to get out of the house so I said I would be okay with going to the public library.

* * *

HARRY POV

I convinced the Dursleys to let me go to the library Wednesday afternoon and I was there for about an hour when the door chimed and I looked up to see Draco walking in with a dark haired girl. For a brief moment I wondered if that was his girlfriend, then I remembered who he was dating. I got up from my chair and went to say hi.

"hey Draco, Oh my gods, what happened to your face" I said when I saw the shiner.

"I got into a fight with a Blaise"he said.

"And he did  _that_ to you?" I asked. He nods.

"what.. what were you guys arguing about?" Draco's cheeks pinked and he looked at his feet.

"Oh" was all I said.

"ahem" the girl standing next to Draco cleared her throat and I turned my gaze to her. She grabbed at his arm. To anyone else she would look like his clingy girlfriend.

"who is this Drakey" she said. I noticed when he pinched her side and she gave him a grumpy look.

"this is Harry Potter," he gestured to me. "harry, this is Best friend Pansy Parkinson" he pointed to the girl who had dropped his arm.

"Oh" she said. She held out her hand as if she expected me to lean down kiss it, and that's exactly what I did. I grabbed her hand and watched her eyes as my head went down my lips grazing the soft pale skin other hand. she turned her head to Draco and his eyes widened.

I grinned at him when I straightened up again, his cheeks darkened and he grinned back. We found a table at the back of the library and sat down. He explained to me his moving situation and Pansy told me embarrassing stories about him when he was little. I looked at the clock what had to be hours later and saw it was ten minutes before I had to be home. I looked at them and smiled.

"I need to get going, It was nice meeting you Pansy" I got out of my chair and bowed to her "Madam" I turned to Draco and nodded my head, "Draco"

When I left I could hear Pansy laughing and saying 'I like him'

When I got home the Dursley's were absorbed in the T.V. so I just crawled into my cupboard and laid down on my cot and dreamed of Draco.

* * *

Thursday morning found Draco and Harry in their first hour english class.

"okay, listen up I'm about to give you your next project, what I'm handing to Harry to pass out right now is your rubric. if you want a good grade, let me rephrase that, if you want a good grade then you need to follow this rubric. Okay, those of you who have already gotten yours please take a look at it. this project is worth sixty percent of your semester grade, this is a writing piece is different from others you've had this year you will be writing this paper with partners I will be choosing the people you write this paper with I will give you until next two weeks to do this, you will be allowed to pick your topic but you must run it by me first you have until tomorrow to figure out your topic" Mr. Lupin walked around to his desk after he finished his speech.

People chatted, some about what they were doing their paper over some saying how they hoped they would be partnered together. Mr. Lupin stood up and informed the class of their partners, people groaned but Harry and Draco were happy since they were put together.

Harry was walking from class smiling as a fat kid bumped his shoulder knocking his books from his hands, it was one of Dudley's friends.

"watch where you are going, or were you too busy thinking about that blond kid." he says as Harry bends over to gather his stuff, he stops upon hearing this.

"What?!"

"you heard me you probably jerk off thinking of him, gay wad"

"you have no idea what you're talking about" Harry responds.

"you guys were partnered up, you'll probably go over to his house and you guys will have butt sex"

"I.. " harry just shakes his head and heads to his next class.

In Art a balled up paper hit the back of harry's head and he looked around for the possible person who might have thrown it but noone was looking at his as if they were expecting him to open it. He opened it and knew exactly who it came from when he read it.

_Butt sex_

* * *

Harry was prodded with dumb things about how he was going to have sex with Draco that night so he was a nervous wreck when he walked through the front door. He could smell the liquor when he walked in and he smiled to himself. He loved it when his uncle vernon was drunk 'because then he would leave him alone and when he asked for something he would say yes.

Harry looked at the clock he had an hour before he was supposed to be at Draco's, it turned out they only live like four blocks from each other. He went into the bathroom being sure to lock it and put a towel under the door. When his uncle vernon was drunk it heightened his sense of smell.

Harry pulled the razor from under the toothbrush holder and slid it clean across his wrist the blood slid down his arm and onto the floor drops colored the floor in patterns as he made 3 more wounds, two on one and two on the other. He put tissue over then and waited for the bleeding to stop before he left for Draco's house.

When Harry got there Draco pulled him up to his room and they sat rolling around in rolly chairs, trying think of things to write our paper over.

"ah-ha!" Draco got up from his seat and his hand latched onto Harry's wrist, splitting one of the lightly scabbed over cuts. Harry hisses in pain and snatches his hand away from Draco's

"i'm sorry did I hurt you?"

"no, I'm fine, did you want to go somewhere?"

"yeah I wanted to show you my library and see if we could get an idea if we are surrounded by books" Draco said.

"okay, lead the way.

They spend a few minutes roaming and Harry doesn't notice when a drop of blood falls onto the polished hard wood floor.

"Harry, are you bleeding" Draco asks.

"What?" harry looks down. "Oh it's nothing"

"There is no way that happened when I grabbed your wrist I barely touched you" Draco said walking over to Harry. He grabbed at his wrist for the second time that nights and thrust the sleeve up his arm. Harry tries to pull away but Draco's hold is tight but not harmful. Draco reveals an arm full of scars, new and old. he shakes his head and rolls up the other sleeve, the same thing. A whimper escapes Harry.

"Draco please"

"Harry, do you cut?" Draco said his silver eyes meeting sad pleading green ones.


	11. chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank-you ArianaKDumbledore, for offering to be my beta for this story

DRACO POV   
  
"Harry, do you cut?" I said, my silver eyes meeting sad pleading green ones.   
  
"Draco, please, I..." Harry took his arms out of my grip and pulled his sleeves down. "I.. I didn't want you to find out, you weren't supposed to, Draco please."   
  
"Harry?" I reached up and tip his head so he was looking at me. Tears dripped from his chin onto my hand.   
  
"Harry, you don't need to apologize, I just want to know what would lead you to do such things, to harm yourself", I said.   
  
"I... I can't tell you", he said, walking around me toward the exit. He was out of the doors of my personal library before I realized it. I gwent after him, even though I knew I should let him go.   
  
By the time I caught up with him he was halfway to his house, "Harry, please" This time I was the one pleading.   
  
"Just leave me alone Draco", he said, walking faster.   
  
"Harry please.." I broke into a jog. "ju- just.." I reached for his arm. "STOP!" I yelled it and pulled him to me. We ended up chest to chest, his hand was cold where it landed on the crook in my elbow. His breath condensated on my face, his eyes watery. His lip trembled from crying. He looked so vulnerable and I couldn't stop myself from leaning forward and melding our lips together.   
  
The kiss lasted for a few seconds before I reluctantly pulled away. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at me "I'm sorry" he whispered.   
  
I closed my eyes and sighed "Harry, you don't-" He was gone when I opened my eyes again and I was left on the street corner, the only thing lighting the path were the street lamps. I walked home in the dark thinking “I ruined everything, didn't I?”   
  
I wanted to go talk to Blaise but then I realized he wasn't here and that he was the reason I had a black eye. I settled for calling Pansy, she had left a few days ago but said I could call any time.   
  
The phone rang three times before she answered "Hello?"   
  
"Pansy?"   
  
"Draco, hey hon, what's going on?"   
  
"Pansy" my voice broke "Pansy, I really messed up"   
  
"What, what's wrong?"   
  
"I messed up. I kissed him pans, I kissed Harry"   
  
"What, why?"   
  
"I don't know he was just.. there and... and-"   
  
"Draco, babe, breathe. It's okay."   
  
"I don't know what to do."   
  
"Draco, listen to me. I'm going to tell you what you are going to do. You are going to go to school tomorrow and you’re going to get through the day, no matter what happens. Breathe and call me when you get home. Can you do that for me?" Her voice soothed me through the phone.   
  
"Okay"   
  
"Okay good, I gotta go. Call me tomorrow."   
  
"Okay, and Pansy?"   
  
"Yes?"   
  
"Thank-you."   
  
"Okay, goodnight Draco."   
  
"Goodnight Pans", the line clicked off and I was alone again, but I was much calmer, I took a few deep breaths and climbed the stairs to my room. I got into bed too tired to change.   
  
I drifted in and out of sleep that night.

* * *

  
NARRATOR POV   
  
Harry considered asking the Dursley's to let him stay home, even though they would say no. He didn't know how he was going to face Draco. Harry thought it was obvious Draco didn't like him and that he was just feeling sorry for him. And now he knew that Harry cut himself. He ended up going but felt sick on the whole walk to school.   
  
"You okay mate? You look a little pale." Ron asked him. "Well, a little paler than usual."   
  
"I think I just need a little sleep and I'll be good" Harry said, turning away his attention, unaware who exactly he was waiting for. The blond walked in, his hair tousled and eyes red with sleep. He looked totally dreadful. They made awkward eye contact and Harry looked away, blushing.   
  
"Harry!" Hermione's voice startled him. "I meant to tell you something yesterday, but I forgot. Come here." She pulled him away from the group.   
  
"What was that?" She hissed when they were out of hearing range.   
  
"What was what?"   
  
"Don't play dumb with me, Harry James Potter, I saw that look you and Draco Malfoy shared and I know you guys are supposed to be writing a paper together" she whispered. "Has something happened?"   
  
"What!? No!" Harry lied. Hermione raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips, her head cocking to the side slightly. "Maybe, Yes"   
  
"Harry, why didn't you tell me?"   
  
"It only just happened last night, besides it was only a kiss" Harry said blushing.   
  
"Just a kiss!" She yelled, people looked at them and Harry hissed for her to lower her volume. "Just a kiss, Harry you never have just a kiss, people either like you or they don't.  I-" the first bell rang, cutting her off mid-sentence.   
  
"Would you look at the time" Harry said, taking off to his first hour. Which he had with Draco. He visibly deflated at the thought, panic rising in his chest. He could feel his breath hitch and his face grow hot.   
  
As he entered the room Mr. Lupin's welcoming smiled dropped from his face and an expression of worry sprang to his features. "Harry, are you okay? You look a little splotchy." he asked. Harry's chest and throat began to constrict painfully, and breathing became a problem. He gasped in tiny breaths, wheezing loudly, his vision blurred then focused.   
  
"Draco, would you please take Harry to Mrs. Pomfrey, I think he's having a panic attack." The blond’s chair scraped against the floor and he obliged the request.   
  
The room began to spin for Harry and his hands grew slippery with sweat, and tingly with numbness. Draco reached him in time to catch him as his eyes rolled back and he fell. The blond scooped up the other and ran from the room. On the way to the nurse's office he couldn't help but notice how light the fainted was.   
  
When he reached the nurse's office it was closed. He sat Harry on his feet, his arm holding the limp body. He knocked loudly before hoisting Harry back into his arms bridal style. The door was opened by a plump woman who gasped at the sight.   
  
"What happened?"   
  
"I don't know, he came into the classroom having a panic attack and then he fainted. Mr. Lupin told me to bring him here."  


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to ArianaKDumbledore for agreeing to beta these chapters!

Draco sat at Harry's side while he slept. He had gotten a pass from Coach peers after lunch and now sat there staring at the other’s face. The boy stirred and his eyes fluttered open.   
  
"Draco?"   
  
"It's okay Harry, you're in the nurse's office" Draco responded.   
  
"Why? What happened?"   
  
"I don't know, you walked into English looking all flushed and stuff, you were breathing really loud and then you fainted. Mr. Lupin said it was a panic attack."   
  
"A panic attack? I haven't had one of those since I was eleven and I found out my parents were murdered and didn't die in a car crash." Harry said.   
  
"What, you're an orphan?" Draco asked surprised.   
  
Harry managed a laugh "No, I live with my aunt Petunia, uncle Vernon and cousin Dudley", Harry said. The topic seemed to bum him out, so Draco changed the subject.   
  
"What made you so nervous and panicky?"   
  
"Uh.. nothing, I was just thinking too long about a subject and…"   
  
"Harry, you don't have to lie to me", Draco said to him.   
  
"I know, it's just-"   
  
"Harry."   
  
"Fine, I was thinking about the thing that happened last night."   
  
"That's what you were freaking out about? I think I should be the one freaking out, you left me on a street corner, alone. I had all kinds of thing running through my head and I totally thought I screwed things up royally", Draco said.   
  
"You did screw things up." Harry stated. Draco felt his heart plummet and he felt as if he could cry. He couldn't remember ever feeling this horrible.   
  
"I don't know how I'm supposed to look at you without wanting to kiss you, I'm pretty sure that's the only thing running through my head right now." Harry laughed and blushed.   
  
"Kiss Draco, kiss Draco." Draco said, his voice high pitched. "Is that what your conscience sounds like?" Draco laughed.   
  
"Your impression is spot on, you should be an actor" Harry said sarcastically.   
  
"You know, I'm thinking about it, it would be a really suit me." he responded.   
  
"Right, you would be the worst actor ever, I would be the only person to come see your shows, you'd be famous for being a horrible actor and I for my hit novel series" Harry said.   
  
"A writer, is that what you want to be?" Draco asked.   
  
"Yeah, I enjoy writing. I think it would be cool to be an author of a book."   
  
"I never thought of you as a writer, I always thought you would pursue something in art."   
  
"While I enjoy drawing, I like writing even more. I have loads of journals at home full of stories, I am running out of things to draw and I think that writing is a huge opportunity for something big. You can never run out of things to write about. What about you? What do you want to do?"   
  
"I think I want to be a singer/songwriter, that would be cool." Draco said.   
  
"Do you have any songs written already?"   
  
"A few"   
  
"Can I hear one?" Harry asked.   
  
"I don't think so." Harry's face dropped and Draco added "how about, I write a song for you and sing it to you?"   
  
"Okay" Harry nodded.   
  
"Alright, I should get back to class." Draco said standing up.   
  
"Wait!" Harry yanked his arm, pulling him back down onto the cot. He sat up fully and pressed his lips against the blond’s, slowly.   
  
When they pulled apart Harry whispered "Just to get him to shut up" and pointed to his head. Draco smiled and got up. He was exiting the nurses office when he stopped and said. “Oh, and Harry? You can draw me"   
  
Harry was released from the nurse's office towards the end of sixth hour, after Mrs. Pomfrey blanched for hours over his skinniness and the scars he bore on his wrists. He had made up some excuse about his cat, but she hadn't believed him, and said that she wouldn't tell any of the teachers if he promised to see her at least once a week and find some other ways to cope with his situation..   
  
Harry ran into Ron in the boy's bathroom five minutes before the end of his school day.   
  
"Hey mate, you alright?"    
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you heard what happened just stress"   
  
"Yeah, when I heard I nearly had a heart attack. I went to visit you but Mrs. Pomfrey said one person at a time and that you were asleep. Apparently, that blond asshole was by your side all day. Did you know?"   
  
Harry blushed and lied "uh... um.. no I was asleep until about an hour ago and he wasn't there because of Mrs. Pomfrey"   
  
"Makes sense" Ron said, stuffing his junk back in his pants and zipping up. He clapped Harry on the arm and walked out, "see ya later mate."   
  
**Ew, he didn't even wash his hands before he touched me, or after.** **  
**   
Harry walked over to one of the basins and scrubbed his arms and hands.   
  
When the last bell rang, Harry was roaming the halls and he just so happened to be outside Draco's classroom.   
  
"Hey" He said.   
  
"Hey" the blond responded.   
  
"So uh..."   
  
"Oh! I think I have a subject we can write our story about, it's due in a few days, can you come over tonight?"   
  
"Oh um.. I have to be home to make- I mean to eat dinner so you'd have to come pick me up or they won't let me out of the house. Family rules" Harry said.   
  
"Those are some weird family rules, but whatever you say." Draco said as they left the building. "Is there anything I need to wear or can I just go with a crop top leather jacket and skinny jeans?" he joked.   
  
Harry laughed "No, it would probably be best if you tried to look normal. Bye" he said when Draco's car pulled up.   
  
The blond looked over "give me a sec, okay?" Harry nodded. The blond ran over to the car and a few seconds later it was driving off without him.   
  
"I told him I'd walk home, let's go" Draco took off, heading off the school grounds, Harry following.   
  
"So um.. about the cutting, you- you won't tell anyone, will you?" Harry asked.   
  
"No.. I just want to know why you do it."   
  
"I don't know" Harry fibbed. "Bullying perhaps, I'm bullied quite a lot, I think it's the pain, to know that those people aren't the only ones who can cause me pain, that they don't have any power over me, power that could tear me apart"   
  
"Yeah but, you are just adding to it, breaking yourself even more. You're saying 'you can break me to pieces but so can I.  I don't see why it's necessary, it's pain, it hurts. No one likes it"   
  
"But giving other people the power to hurt you makes them jump with joy. If I do it, it makes me feel alive-"   
  
"Promise me you'll try to stop." Draco interrupted.   
  
"Draco I-"   
  
"Promise me." he insisted. Harry stayed quiet and Draco turned his head "Right, see you later." he said before walking off. Harry had not noticed they had stopped in front of his house.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been a while, i'm sorry you had to wait, anyway. if you want you could check out my Wattpad account, @cascading_tears  
> thanks, i'll let you get on with the chapter

When Harry entered the Dursley house he opened and shut the door quietly, he looked at the clock on the mantle in the living room, 4:10. He still had time before the Dursley’s would expect him to be cooking in the kitchen. He would probably make spaghetti tonight.

He opened the door to his cupboard and winced as it creaked, he waited to hear his uncle lumber down the stairs, when it didn’t come he squeezed through the crack and shut it swiftly. He pulled the string and his light flickered on, then off before staying on. He would need to change that soon. 

Harry took out his sketchbook and a graphite pencil, charcoal and oil pastels, he has borrowed the pastels from Mrs. McGonagall. He knew what he was going to draw, himself in charcoal and Draco in pastel. He started with himself, his unruly hair to begin. 

He was almost completely done drawing himself when the cuckoo clock went off indicating 5:00. He quickly put his things away and climbed out of his cupboard, he washed his hands at the kitchen sink and grabbed his ingredients. Noodles, Tomato sauce, and Ground beef. He grabbed the biggest pot he could find and filled it halfway with water before setting the temperature on the stove top to high and putting the pan on top. He opened three packages of noodles and broke them in half putting them in the pot. 

He put the ground beef in a pan that he grabbed from the dishwasher and turned the the dial to seven. He heated up the sauce in another pan. While the noodles boiled and the meat cooked he unloaded the dishwasher and swept the floor. 

He strained the beef and dumped it in the sauce he turned the dial to low. He cut up some garlic bread and placed it in the oven at 350. The noodles finished boiling and he strained them setting them back in the pot.

“Hey boy, you almost done in there, I’m starving you worthless peice of crap” Vernon yelled. 

“Yessir, almost done” Harry pulled the bread from the oven and placed on a hot pad. He scraped a loogie from his throat and spit it into the sauce, He stirred it in. That’s what you get, enjoy. He carried the pot of noodles then sauce and lastly the bread to the table. 

While they ate like pigs he ran upstairs to the shower. He showered quickly cleaning his body rinsing his hair and nothing extra. Harry climbed out of the tub and toweled off. He threw on the usual dark long-sleeved shirt and a pair of black jeans since he was going over to Draco’s tonight. He descended the stairs and threw his clothes in the cupboard onto his cot, Harry grabbed his backpack and made for the living room.

He stopped when the floor creaked and braced himself. Surprise attack, Vernon did those when he had no reason to beat Harry but still wanted to. The punch landed in Harry’s gut leaving him panting. The next to his face, he felt blood slide out of his nose and over his lips turning them red. He squinched his eyes shut as the meaty fist slammed into his mouth rattling his teeth. The blows didn’t slow or get weaker. Harry sat against the wall bloody, when the doorbell rang. His uncle’s hits stopped as he answered the door. Crap! Draco was coming over. Vernon never opened the door wide enough for anyone to see inside so harry didn’t move where he sat. 

“Um.. I’m here for harry, we have a paper to write” Draco’s voice carried through the door.

“He’s not here, he had detention after school and then he went to the library” Vernon lied and went to shut the door.

“Um sir-” Draco stuck his hand out to stop the door and it slipped from Harry’s uncle’s grasp, which was slick with blood. The door flew open and Draco stopped when he caught sight of Harry’s barely conscious form leaned against the wall his head lulling side to side, blood dripping from his face. The door slammed in his face and he stood there horror struck. 

Scene  
DRACO POV

The door slammed in my face and I stood there for a few minutes. Did harry’s guardians abuse him? Well that much was obvious. I took off down the street to my house, running as fast as I could. 

I burst through my front door out of breath, 

“DAD!” I yell. “DAD!”

“God, Draco son what is it” 

“Call- call the police” I said breathlessly. 

“What why?” My father asked taking out his phone. 

“I went over to Harry’s to get him to come over so we can write our essay and his uncle said he wasn’t home, but I knew he was. I’m pretty sure they abuse him”

“Hello, yes I would like to report child abuse…”

After my dad hung up I asked him to take me to harry’s house. We got there a few minutes before the police and parked on the side of the road. When the police pulled up their lights weren’t on. My dad and I got out of the car and an officer walked up to us. 

“Are you the one who called us?” the Officer asked.

“Yes, but my son is the one who alerted me” 

“Okay, we can’t do anything except open a case maybe hold his guardians for a day and call Child Protective Services” The officer said.

Cops walked around the house in various positions before the front door of their house was burst open. A shriek sounded into the night and yelling. A few moments later I was watching as the police grug out Harry’s uncle, a boy from my school who was probably Harry’s cousin and a lady who had to be his aunt. Harry was walked out wrapped in a blanket. I ran to him. 

“Harry are you okay?” I asked. I looked at him his face tear-stained, fresh ones falling. 

“No, Draco”

“I’m sorry, why didn’t you tell me or anyone else?”

“The same reason everyone else never tells”

“Excuse me, I need to take a statement” an officer put his hand on my shoulder. I turn to him.

“Of course” I said. A different officer takes Harry to the ambulance that was called. 

“Okay, will you tell me what exactly happened”

“Um… well I had left my house to ask his uncle permission for him to come over because we have a paper to write. And I asked for him, his uncle said that he had detention had gone to the library after. I knew that wasn’t true because I had walked home with him a couple hours before. So I stopped the door from shutting and I suppose it slipped out of his hand and opened further than he intended, that’s when I saw him bloody and beaten barely conscious leaned against the wall. His uncle slammed the door in my face and I ram home as fast as I could to tell my dad.” I told him the story beginning to end.

“Is there anything that he has done that seemed... weird to you?”

“Um… well he is really withdrawn but he was over at my place the other night and we were talking when I found out he cuts himself. He wouldn’t tell me why he just sorta ran” Draco blushed and left out the events that took place after that. 

The officer looked at him suspiciously, he closed his notepad and said “okay then we can keep him in custody until CPS finds a place for him but-”

“Um… sorry-” I interrupted him. “There is extra room at my house couldn’t he stay there?”

“I don’t know you have to ask you father and I the chief” the officer turned and walked over to the chief, he said something and the chief looked at me. He nodded and the officer made his way over to me. 

“Chief says he can stay but he needs to come in tomorrow at ten for a statement and to set a court date”

“Okay,” I turn to my father who stands a few feet away conversing with an officer. “Dad, the chief said that Harry can stay with us until they find a place for him, is that alright?” 

“Of course son he can have Blaise’s old room"

Scene

I rode in the backseat with Harry on the way home, he didn’t say anything just stared out the window. My dad and I shared a sad look in the rear-view mirror. 

I showed him up to Blaise’s old room and helped him unpack the three duffle bags he had. I waited on his bed as he took his shower. 

When he emerged he looked so sad, his eyes red-rimmed with tears his hair falling into his eyes, his shirt wasn’t ill fitting just big. His sweat pants gathered at his pale feet as he shuffled across the floor. Water from his hair dripped onto his protruding lip. He sat next to me, his scent of mint and antibacterial washed over me. 

I looked at him, his vibrant green eyes bright with sadness.

"Draco I-" his voice broke and I placed a finger on his lips to keep him from speaking. 

"Just- don't" I said then I kissed him. The kiss was thick from his crying, heat pooled in my belly and butterflies danced. I pushed my tongue into the roof of his mouth and heat graced my face. My hand moved into his damp hair and I pulled him closer to me, my other hand wound around his back, pressing our chests together. I let out a soft gasp as his hard member pressed into my thigh. I lay him down gently on top of the quilt, placing his head on the pillows.

I lowered myself on top of him, our chests pressing. He shuffled under me and our cocks rubbed together. A whimper escaped harry as he pulled my hair, melding out lips back together. He wrapped his legs around my waist our cocks pushing together. I hissed in peasure as his head flew back and he moaned. I moved to his neck, biting at pale skin. Ye flipped us over with unknown strength and straddled my lap. His hands slid under the fabric covering my chest and my lips went back to his neck. the thrust his hips forward, our members meeting yet again, I groaned against his neck. His hands roamed over my studded nipples, his nails grazing them. I bit down on the sensitive part of his neck and he thrust his hips in response. We were both panting, our arousal thick in the air.

I could tell he was close, his legs tightened around my thighs. A hoarse gasp escaped as trembled with need. He rolled off of me and gasped for air.

"We shouldn't- have" He said. 

"Oh, but we did. Can't take it back now"

"Take it back? never. wait? a little longer"

"Yeah well, I need to shower and have a good wank. With the way this is going I'm going to become a sexually frustrated whore, and it will be all your fault" I said. 

He just chuckled and said "goodnight Draco"


End file.
